Pirates of the Caribbean: Raiders of the Sea
Pirates of the Caribbean: Raiders of the Sea is a fan made movie by Lord Jeremiah Garland. In the timeline, it comes a few months after the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Main Plot The legendary ring of Corenardo: said to bring riches to the rightful heir of it, but bring death to those who are weak of mind.When the legendary ring of Corenardo is stolen by bandits, a large reward is given to those who can recover it. The pirate he is, Captain Jack Sparrow wants to reap this reward for himself, and sets off in search of the theives. However, a greedy treasure hunter also wants hold of the ring, and is hired by the British to find it before Sparrow. The race is on to recover the ring!From outrunning tribal witchdoctors, getting quarreled up in the business of a deadly religious cult, and finding himself in the center of the heart of darkness, Captain Jack will have to chase the bandits to all corners of the earth to claim the reward... Or something bigger. Scene I Act I: The Theives It is a dark and stormy night in the port town of Plymouth, England, 1744. A beaten sloop with ragged sails cuts its way through the chaotic waters as it quietly stops at an empty dock.Two men emerge from the ported boat, both wearing black hooded cloaks. One, significantly taller than the other, carries a briefcase in one hand. The two walk along the dock until they come to a large, fortified stone building. At the base of the building, hidden in the shadows and out of sight from the British Guards on the building's walls, is another man, also dressed in a hooded black cloak. The three men all conjugate. The one standing by the base of the building speaks first. He speaks with a heavy accent, in a loud whisper.''Thief I: About time yeh blokes made it! I been sittin' here waitin' for ye! Almost got caught by 'em guards once or twice!''Then the second thief speaks. He's the one not holding the briefcase. He also has a bit of an accent.''Thief II: Eh, sorry 'bout that boss... We ran into some troub'l trying to set 'ail from Newcas'le.Thief I: Never mind that! Do yeh have what we need?''The third theif, tallest of the group and holding the briefcase, hands it forward towards theif one, now identified as the leader.''Their III: 'Ere ya go boss.''The leader opens it.''Theif I: Ver' good... These'll do us just fine... Can't imagine those bluh'eh curs can stop us when we 'ave these! ''He said with a laugh.He then pulled out the objects from the briefcase, which happen to be packs of smoke grenades. He equally distibutes them among the three of them.''Theif I: Now take some and don't waste 'em, yeh hear? You all know your jobs, so let's move out!''The three began going in different directions, when the leader turned to the other two and quietly shouted,''Theif I: One other thing, yeh mongrels! a brief pause. What'ever ye do... Don't get caught!''He then turned and continued along. Act II: "Captain ''Jack Sparrow"'' 3,000 miles away, a large row boat containing about a dozen soldiers rapidly darts through the sunny Caribbean waters and onto the shore of a British outpost island. Also in the midst of the soldiers is a prisoner, sitting down with his face turned away.The boat stops on the shoreline and a batallion of British Redcoats emerge from the boat, muskets in hand. They form a semi-circle around the boat, pointing their bayonets in that direction. Another British soldier, still in the boat, reaches down onto the boat floor and picks up a worn tricorn hat. He throws it into the sand in front of the boat and urges the prisoner out onto the beach.The prisoner stumbles out and falls to the sand. He quickly gets back on his feet and bends over to pick up the tricorn hat. He places it upon his head and turns valiantly towards the camera. It is Captain Jack Sparrow.A British officer wearing a dark blue coat and white powedered wig makes his way through the semi-circle of guards. He has a young face. He holds up a scroll and begins to read it aloud.''British Officer: Jack Sparow,''Sparrow interrupts.''Sparrow: - sigh - For the final time, mate, it's ''Captain ''Jack Sparrow.''The British officer looks at Sparrow in disgust and continues reading.''British Officer: On behalf of the Royal Parliament of Great Britain, you have been convicted of numerous crimes on accounts of piracy, and are hereby ordered confinement on His Majesty's royal colony, Kingshead. You are to spend all hours in your prison cell here while an appropriate action is reached, whether it be further restricion, or terminiation. Does the accused have any last words to speak before his conviction?''Sparrow, as if he's heard this countless times before, speaks unenthusiastically.''Sparrow: You're a swine.''The British officer gives a fake smile.''British Officer: Charming. Now take him away! ''he orders to the men.Sparrow is then escorted into the main Kingshead fort by the group of British soldiers. All the while, his head is spinning wildly around the fort, looking for any means of escape. They enter a long dark hallway, where all the prison cells are located. Two guards taunts Sparrow.''Guard I: Enjoy your stay 'ere, pirate!Guard II: Aye! Careful to watch out for them rats mate! I 'ear they fancy scum like you!''They near a prison cell, when suddenly, a voice shouts at the group. Sparrow recognizes the voice immediatly and can't help but grin.''Voice: Eh! Where do yer think yer goin' with that pirate!?''The guards turn to see a large, beared man with a peg leg, dressed in an officer's uniform.''Guard I: And who might you be?Bearded man: Yer commanding officer, ye fool! And that pirates comin' with me, and if you try to say otherwise...Guard I (''steps forward): ''We've been given strict orders to see this pirate to 'is prison cell, now if you'd be in your way, "officer", that'd would be greatly appre-''The bearded officer swings his fist heavily in the guards face, knocking him out to the ground. The rest of the guards hold up their muskets ready to shoot the traitor, but the man quickly picks up the fallen guard's loaded muskets and points it at the crowd.''Bearded man: Back! All of ye! Or I'll shoot yer necks down, promising quite the painful death!''The soldiers relantlessly lower the muskets, and the bearded man goad them down the hall into a large supply closet. He closes the door once they are all in and props the musket on the door to lock it. He then turns to Sparrow.''Sparrow: Hector. Always one for the last moment. Nonetheless, I am most grateful for the timely rescue.Barbossa: Save it Sparrow! We 'ave a date with the Black Pearl!''The two quickly run out of the hall. When they get out in the open fort, Barbossa (still in his British officer uniform) pulls out a flintlock and puts it to Sparrow's temple. He then shouts, for the entire fort to hear.''Barbossa: I'll take care of 'is pirate scum! Taking him to the gallows, I am!''Barbossa slowly walks toward the exit with Sparrow, with everybody in the fort staring at them. Sparrow whispers.''Sparrow: Way to attract attention.''Barbossa and Sparrow exit the fort, and see their getaway boat at the end of the dock. Barbossa puts away his flintlock, lets go of Sparrow, and the two start running for the boat. Suddenly, the British officer (the same that read the scroll to Sparrow) saw the two running, and shouted.''British officer: Stop! Prisoner escape! Jack Sparrow's escaping! After him!''Sparrow turns. ''Sparrow: ''Captain ''Jack Sparrow, mate! Get it right!''Barbossa grabs Sparrow and the two continue to the boat. The British officer starts running after them shouting for reinforcements. Suddenly, a gun shot goes off, and he is silent, collapsed dead in the middle of the dock. Barbossa looks up into the boat to see Joshamee Gibbs standing there clutching a musket, pointed at the now-dead body. He turns to Sparrow and Barbossa, who stand there staring at him.''Gibbs: Well, get in ye fools! Act III: Meanwhile... ''In England, a man dressed in the common British military officer's uniform struts hastely down the marble halls of the Royal Palace. A bit of a worried look is on his face. He approaches a two large doors, with Redcoat guards at each holding bayonets. He holds up his hand motioning to them, and pushes open the doors. He walks into the King's throne room, and kneels down on the red royal carpet before the King. King George II: Yes, what is it, Admiral Sinclair? Sinclair: My Liege... I bring frightening news. Admiral Sinclair stans up from kneel-position, and talks to the King directly. Sinclair: One of our most prized treasures, Your Highness, the Ring of Corenardo, was stolen late last night... We have not been able to find the theives yet, but they are not far, I assure you Your Highness. King George gets a concerned look on his face, and scratches his chin as he thinks. King George II: Hmm... Double your search efforts, Admiral. That ring must ''be found! It holds secrets beyond both of our imaginations. Sinclair: Yes, my Liege, we shall find it! ''Admiral Sinclair turns and marches out of the room. Act IV: The True Captain Barbossa and Sparrow sit in the captain's quarters, at a desk across from each other. Barbossa has a map rolled out in front of him. Gibbs is above deck, at the helm. Barbossa: ...If we wish to get the Pearl ''back, Jack, we're going to have to work together here, savvy? Sparrow: Teamwork has never been one of my... er... strong points shall I say. I'm more of an individual thinker, if you know what I mean. Barbossa: (''ignoring) ''The island is nothin' but sand on all sides. It's when ye get to the center that be the problem. See, the center is nothin' but a wide lagoon. That's where the ''Pearl ''is. Sparrow: And what makes you so sure? Barbossa: I saw it meself... That island be a 'errible place. I can't imagine why Blackbeard would have chosen ''there ''for his ship-graveyard. Sparrow: So... We sail to the sandy island, go into the fun lagoon, find the dearly beloved ''Pearl, ''and tiptoe our way out? What be the trouble about that? Barbossa: The lagoon, where Blackbeard keeps all his captured ships, be haunted. All the killed sea captains who be in search of their ships be roamin' freely there. And they don't take lightly to visitors. ''Sparrow, meanwhile, is paying no attention at all and is examining his bottle of rum. Sparrow: Do you think sea turtles would fancy rum as much as I do? Barbossa: Now, Jack, when we get to Isla Naufra, I want ye and ol' Gibbs up there to get the attention of those ghosts. I'll ''see to the ''Pearl. Sparrow suddenly pays attention. Sparrow: Ah Hector, always one for the laugh. But I ''shall see to the ''Pearl, ''considering she be ''my ''ship, savvy? Barbossa: ''Your ''ship!? Where we ye when Edward Teach tried to have the ship for her own, and we had to defend her with our lives!? Sparrow: Let's see... If it was a Tuesday, probably asleep. Barbossa: Face it, Jack, the ''Pearl's ''mine. Sparrow: Your's? I'm afraid the ''Pearl ''is indeed actually mine, and I will not be giving her up so easily. Barbossa: Jack... Why must ye take everything for yerself? Share with others! Sparrow: Pirate? Barbossa: There is one thing I forgot about our plan here... In order to get the ''Pearl ''out of the lagoon, only the true captain can sail it. She will not respond to anybody else. Sparrow: Then I supposed it's settled. We'll see who the real captain is. Rum, mate? ''Joshamee Gibbs peeks his head in through the quarters's door. Gibbs: If ye girls are done gossipin' about now, we're almost to Isla Naufra. Time to come about. Sparrow: Come come Hector. We've got a Pearl to save. Act V: The Haunted Lagoon Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Movie Category:POTCO